Dressing for an event (e.g., an evening out, party, social gathering, etc.) may involve determining the appropriate attire. For example, one may be concerned that one may be more or less dressed up than other attendees at the event or than the event warrants. As another example, it may be possible that multiple attendees may be wearing the same thing, especially if one shops at the same stores as one of the attendees.